


B.A.P One Shots

by agae_4_u



Series: B.A.P One Shots [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, B.A.P - Freeform, Banglo - Freeform, Depression, Fanfic, Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Smut, himup - Freeform, jonglo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agae_4_u/pseuds/agae_4_u
Summary: A bunch of one shots I've had sitting around on Wattpad since 2017. Figured I could bring them over here, and maybe, hopefully write more. I just need motivation again. But, for now... enjoy~
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Choi Junhong | Zelo, Choi Junhong | Zelo/Moon Jongup, Kim Himchan/Moon Jongup
Series: B.A.P One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546978
Kudos: 3





	1. Pepero Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a rainy day at the dorms when the boys decided to tease the shortest member, JongUp, since they couldn't leave to go do anything.

\---

"Please don't. Please, please, please," JongUp whined loudly as he got dragged out of his bed, kicking his feet out at whomever was holding his ankles, not that he really cared. "Nope! You get to suffer with the rest of us!" A deep voice rumbled, followed by a soft chuckle to which belonged YongGuk. "Hyuuuuung~!" The younger whined, 'oof'ing when he was pulled off his bed and landed on the floor with a thud, huffing in annoyance. He could hear the rain outside, the pitter patter against the roof and also the gloomy look that was cast into his room. "The boys are in the living room. Come join us," YongGuk ruffled JongUp's hair before leaving his room, chuckling even more as he went to join the others.

JongUp only stared after him, squinting at the door as it wasn't actually closed. "What a pabo," he mumbled to himself, slowly pushing himself to a stand. He hissed from the cold floor against the bottoms of his feet, brows scrunched at the center of his face as he shuffled to his dresser to change into something warmer. It had been getting colder out and so he went on to stealing his hyungs sweaters, or one of JunHong's since they were bigger and smelled like the giant. He blushed at the thought.

With a shy smile now plastered on his face, JongUp searched through his drawers until he spotted the black hoodie, grinning even more to himself. He had taken it from JunHong's room weeks ago and had been wearing it to sleep, the scent of the younger having helped lull him to sleep. Part of him always wanted the other to sleep in his room, but at the same time, he didn't want to make things awkward by saying, 'Oh hey. I'm in love with our maknae and want him to sleep in my room,' because the teasing would never end.

"Warm," JongUp whispered to himself, slipping on the black hoodie. He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes, pulling the hood up to cover his head before he slipped on some socks to cover his cold feet. He wasn't sure why, but lately HimChan had been knocking the thermostat down in the lows which made it always freezing in the dorms, or at least it felt like that to JongUp. He sighed to himself and slowly made his way back into the world of the living, letting his bedroom door close behind him as he shuffled down the hall and towards the chatter.

"It's not that bad! Just stay.. still!" DaeHyun's voice sounded which YoungJae started whining and trying to get away. "HYUNG, HAJIMA! IT'S COLD! STOPSTOPSTOP!" YoungJae started thrashing around while the others laughed. JongUp peeked his head in the living room to see DaeHyun trying to shove an ice cube down YoungJae's shirt, watching the other struggle. When YoungJae spotted JongUp, he immediately crawled to him and pouted. "Help me! It's so co- HYUNG, STOP!" He screeched as the ice was now on the bottom of his foot, followed by DaeHyun cracking up as he bullied the male. JongUp grinned softly and pat YoungJae's head, glancing around the room before slightly frowning. He hadn't spotted JunHong yet and tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes but YongGuk had noticed and beckoned the other over.

JongUp sat beside YongGuk on the couch and huddled up with a pillow against his chest, leaning into the elder's side. "He'll be here soon. He went to the store," YongGuk whispered into the younger's ear, which caused JongUp's cheeks to heat up. _Does he know?_ He asked himself, but his question was answered silently when he looked up at YongGuk and the elder winked. He gulped and hide the bottom half of his face in the pillow, slightly pulling the end of the hoodie up to his nose so he could smell it. It still smelled like JunHong's cologne and part of him thought it was weird to smell the jacket, but the scent really did comfort him. "Yo, so what plans are we gonna do today?" HimChan piped up as he walked out of the kitchen and plopped down in front of the coffee table, having made JongUp a bowl of cereal and set it in front of the other without a question. JongUp bowed his head in thanks, hiding his shy grin as he leaned over to pick the bowl up, taking a small bite.

DaeHyun stopped bullying YoungJae, merely holding the younger in a headlock before he looked at HimChan and shrugged. "Dunno. We could keep teasing the maknae line," he chuckled and started ruffling up poor YoungJae's hair. The younger only pouted and grumbled in defeat, shrinking against his hyung when the door suddenly opened, followed by a shrieking maknae. "IT IS SO _WET_ OUT THERE!" JunHong groaned loudly, shaking his head like a dog which flung water everywhere. JongUp perked up at the sound of the younger's voice but then shrunk back down, making sure no one noticed, but alas, YongGuk had felt the smaller jump up a bit. "Decided to join us again, hm?" YongGuk shook his head and laughed, draping his arm over the back of the couch so JongUp could lean into his side more. "Did you get what I wanted?" The elder asked and JunHong nodded, kicking his shoes off at the front before tossing the bag at the leader, YongGuk catching it with his free hand. He rummaged through the bag and JongUp leaned over in curiosity, careful not to spill his cereal.

He raised a brow when he spotted the small box YongGuk pulled out, glancing up at him. "Why did you have him buy those?" JongUp asked, only for YongGuk to give him a knowing smile before holding the box of pepero for everyone to see. "Let's play a little game, shall we? I don't think any of us like to wuss out, so this should be fun, no?" The leader smirked and tossed a box at HimChan who caught it against his chest, already opening it up to eat one. YongGuk only stared at him, to which HimChan slowly put one in his mouth and chewed. "..Sorry, it looked good," HimChan grinned innocently, placing the box on the coffee table. "So," YongGuk pulled out another box and then set the empty bag aside. "Who wants to go first?"

_-_

YoungJae was pinned to the floor, HimChan holding the younger's cheeks between both of his hands as he was leaning in close, the pepero almost gone. YoungJae kicked his legs, whining loudly. "YoungJae, haijma," DaeHyun, snorted, chewing on a pepero stick while watching the two. It was quite funny, not even sure how they ended up playing this game like this. It had started out innocent, just seeing who could get the shortest stick between two people, but now it was a game of comfort, to see how close someone could get before tapping out. DaeHyun had already embarrassed YoungJae by nearly kissing him, HimChan had 'accidentally' kissed YongGuk who kept complaining that HimChan's lips were chapped, YoungJae and JongUp's lips didn't even near each other.

YongGuk sighed deeply, shaking his head as HimChan had finally stopped tormenting YoungJae when the younger accidentally kicked HimChan in the shin and was now pushing the man off of his chest. The elder glanced over at JongUp and pursed his lips in thought. He knew of the massive crush JongUp had on their maknae, and began to wonder how he could get the two to get close enough. He also knew that JunHong had feelings for JongUp, but the two youngest always had the interest of the group in their minds and YongGuk knew that the two didn't want to mess anything up. _Damn it all_, YongGuk sighed once more, rubbing his face with his hand before letting it drop to his thigh, a small smirk then forming on his lips. He glanced over at JunHong who was busy laughing at HimChan, and then at JongUp who was busy playing a game on his phone, not really paying attention to what the group was doing while huddled with a pillow and curled into the armrest of the couch.

_"I dare JunHong and JongUp to do the challenge."_

Everyone stopped. YoungJae stopped whining and lifted his head. HimChan looked shocked but then grinned, nodding. DaeHyun clasped his hands together while staring at JunHong's face, which now happened to be red, and JongUp still wasn't paying attention.

"Uppie? Did you hear me?" YongGuk asked, his deep voice causing JongUp to pause his game and look up, now noticing all the eyes on him. "W-What, hyung?" He looked at YongGuk with his innocent brown eyes, discreetly biting the inside of his cheek. "I said... I dare you and JunHong to do the challenge," the elder spoke lowly, watching as JongUp's cheeks slowly turned crimson. "B-But," the younger started to protest but immediately was met by jeering. "Oh come on! We all did it. It's only fair that you both do it! Since, it's better than HimChan's chapped lips. At least JunHong uses chapstick," YoungJae mumbled, folding his arms across his chest but yelped and fell over when HimChan threw a pillow at his head.

JunHong gulped and glanced at JongUp, then at the other members, and then at the box of pepero. "I... Uppie hyung, are you okay with this?" The maknae asked softly, already moving off the other couch as he grabbed the small box and put a pepero in his mouth, his teeth gently holding one end as he moved to kneel in front of JongUp. The other members were watching, laughing softly and cheering them on. JongUp shifted on the couch but nodded, spreading his knees slightly so JunHong could kneel between them, his cheeks only heating up when JunHong lifted his large hand to cup the side of JongUp's neck. He prayed that the maknae couldn't feel his racing pulse, but JunHong could, especially since he was nervous as well.

All eyes were on them as JunHong leaned up a bit more, just enough so JongUp could catch the other end of the pepero between his parted lips, feeling JunHong's hand tighten on the side of his neck. JongUp squirmed slightly, almost feeling YongGuk's piercing gaze as the two began to slowly eat the pepero and get closer to each other, but JongUp eventually stopped after two small bites and simply let JunHong take control. The maknae felt JongUp stop, but that only caused him to take bigger bites, both of them pausing when their noses brushed against each other.

JongUp squirmed again but froze when JunHong's other hand came to rest upon the smaller's thigh, giving him reassurance that he was okay. JongUp visibly relaxed, his eyes locked onto JunHong's as the maknae took another bite, another centimeter closer to JongUp's lips. He paused, his thumb brushing against JongUp's cheek before he took another bite, and then another, now able to feel JongUp's ragged breathing against his lips as they were dangerously close. JunHong stared into JongUp's eyes, finding himself lost in those brown orbs that he had grown to adore. Temporarily forgetting that they weren't alone, the maknae firmly held JongUp's neck and gave into the temptation, using his teeth to pull the rest of the pepero out of JongUp's mouth but quickly closed the distance between their lips, full on kissing his hyung.

The smaller squeaked when lips were on his, not even realizing that the pepero was no longer in his mouth anymore. He sat there frozen for a bit before finding himself melting into the kiss, leaning forward off the couch to kiss JunHong back, and he could tell the younger hadn't expected that because JunHong made a low grunt when he felt JongUp's lips move against his. JunHong tilted his head a bit, deepening the kiss as their lips moved in sync, feeling a soft whimper vibrate against his lips from the other and he smirked into the kiss. He kept the kiss going for a few seconds longer, his tongue having brushed against JongUp's lips but he pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting between their slightly swollen lips as JongUp leaned his head against JunHong's forehead, only to squeak when YongGuk cleared his throat.

"Holy shit. That was the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen," DaeHyun whispered dramatically, staring at JunHong and JongUp. YoungJae had been silently recording the whole thing and HimChan almost looked offended that he hadn't had a kiss like that from anyone. "Took you guys long enough," YongGuk chuckled deeply and winked at JongUp, watching the smaller pull fully back from JunHong and hide his red face in the pillow. JunHong dropped his hand from Jongup's neck, a shy smile on his face as he looked at his hyungs. "Was it that obvious?" The maknae chuckled softly, almost nervously and all the members, except JongUp, shouted, "YES!"

\---

JunHong stood in the doorway of JongUp's room, his hand still on the doorknob. It had been hours since the game, since the shared kiss, and afterwards, JongUp had asked JunHong to spend the night in his room. JunHong didn't know what JongUp meant by that, and honestly thought he meant sex, but went along with it anyways. The maknae sighed and gently shut the door behind him, about to call out JongUp's name until he saw the small lump on the bed. He tilted his head in confusion before realizing it was his hyung curled up on top of the covers, and he wondered if JongUp fell asleep waiting for him.

"Sorry, Uppie," the younger whispered, kneeling in front of the bed with his chin resting on the mattress. He watched JongUp's sleeping face, having not really seen it since he didn't sleep in JongUp's room. He usually was in his own room or shared with YongGuk since the both tended to stay up late working on music. He smiled and lifted his hand, brushing a few strands from JongUp's face and nearly melted from the innocence on his face. "You're so beautiful," JunHong whispered, inhaling a deep breath before he slowly stood back up and slipped his shirt off, tossing it somewhere on JongUp's floor. He carefully moved to crawl over JongUp's body, laying beside the other with his chest near the smaller's back. He was about to pull the other against his chest when JongUp suddenly shifted, turning to face JunHong and immediately buried his face in the taller's chest.

JunHong was a bit shocked from the sudden movement but let his arm drape over JongUp's waist, holding the smaller flush against his chest. He smiled and buried his nose into his hyung's hair, smelling the shampoo the other used which caused him to chuckle softly. He tugged the blankets over their bodies and soon closed his eyes, protectively holding JongUp against him.

JongUp suddenly opened one eye, peeking up at JunHong. He had thought it was a dream when he felt warmth against him, but recognized the scent of JunHong and had curled into him. He blushed, a smile spreading across his lips as he buried his face into the taller's chest. He was used to sleeping with JunHong's hoodie, but now had the maknae holding him in his arms, and he thought the night couldn't get any better. He giggled softly, getting comfortable as he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of content. His eye lids grew heavy and he yawned, knowing he was about to fall asleep. He figured, just once he should be honest and so he did, whispering softly before falling asleep. "I love you, Junnie-ah."

...

_"I love you, too, Uppie."_

\-----


	2. Another Rainy Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years they had been together. Two years of romantic, cheesy dates, forehead kisses, and 'I love you's.
> 
> But now JongUp didn't get that anymore.

_\---_

The rain had started earlier that morning, the skies full of gray clouds. Water droplets covered the window JongUp sat in front of, silently watching as two rain drops fell down a certain path and eventually merged into one small stream.

"Ironic, isn't it," he whispered to himself, tightening the gray, fleece blanket around himself. He remembered in the past, all the promises that were made but now they were broken, and here he was, sitting in front of a window on a rainy day in his lonesome bedroom.

A knock sounded at the door, followed by a gruff voice. "Uppie... You've gotta leave the room sometime, kid," the voice on the other side of the door sounded, the door handle jiggling which indicates it was locked, but the other had attempted to open the door. "Uppie, please," HimChan begged, a small thud heard as the elder rested his forehead against the door.

"Just go away," JongUp called out, ducking his head into the blanket much like a turtle as he pulled it over his head at the same time. He couldn't see his members. No, not just his members. He just couldn't see _them_. 

He sniffled, his eyes growing glassy as the emotions began to get to him. He remembered hearing the 'I love you's, getting the long hugs and kisses to his cheeks. He remembered being the one that was happy, but now he was the one locking himself in his room. He glanced sideways at the door when he heard another sigh and feet departing, the shuffling quieting down. He turned his face back towards the window, leaning over to rest his cheek upon the cold glass. He blinked slowly, a few tears rolling down the curves of his cheeks. His lower lip began to tremble, the pang in his chest suddenly hurting and he physically gripped his shirt.

A soft whimper slipped past his lips and before he knew it, tears were steadily falling down his cheeks. _Why me?_ He asked himself, silently sobbing as his hand balled into a fist with the material of his shirt caught between his fingers. His sobs steadily grew more in volume, his chest heaving as he struggled to gasp for air. _Why am I not good enough?_ He kicked his feet out, hitting the wall in front of him which sent pain rippling up through his toes and into his leg, but he didn't care. 

'I'm sorry,' he could still hear JunHong's voice saying. 'I just don't love you anymore.'

JongUp couldn't take it anymore. The pang in his chest hurt too much. Hell, he couldn't even look at his once best friend anymore without his eyes burning, indicating that he was on the verge of tears.

He cried out and sobbed loudly, causing footsteps to rapidly appear in front of his bedroom door.

"Uppie. JongUppie, let hyung in. Please," HimChan pleaded again, struggling to get the door open. The elder knew just how much his dongsaeng was hurting, seeing as how he was in love with the smaller himself but knew how infatuated JongUp was with JunHong.

Soft clatter happened inside the room before the lock slide open and the door opened, revealing JongUp standing in front of the doorway. The gray blanket was loosely hanging around his shoulders, his cheeks red and wet from the obvious tears that continued to pour from his once happy eyes. "Oh, Uppie..," the elder frowned, stepping into the room without further permission and firmly wrapped his arms around JongUp.

The smaller almost collapsed into HimChan's embrace, his face buried in the others shoulder as he continued to sob. HimChan glanced back at the open door, hearing footsteps before actually spotting the boy who broke JongUp's heart.

JunHong froze in the hallway, staring at the scene in front of him. The big maknae looked as if he was about to say something, an almost apologetic look in his eyes but then YongGuk stepped in behind him, fixing his shirt as his arm slithered around the youngest's waist. Without another word, JunHong's attention went to YongGuk and the duo walked away without another glance to JongUp or HimChan, and that pissed HimChan off - resulting in him reaching forward and slamming the bedroom door shut.

The elder lifted JongUp into his arms, feeling the smaller wrap his limbs around him to hold himself up. "Thank you, hyung," JongUp whispered, his face moving to nuzzle into the elder's neck, a few strays tears falling from the corners of his eyes and wetting HimChan's shirt. "You don't have to thank me and you know that," the elder chuckled softly, taking a few quick strides over to the bed before gently laying JongUp onto the soft mattress. HimChan climbed in right beside the smaller, chuckling once again as JongUp rolled right into his chest.

"Are they happy?" JongUp asked, his voice small and fragile; similar to that of a child. "I.. I assume they are," HimChan sighed, almost regretting his response as he witnessed JongUp's bottom lip tremble.

HimChan tightened his arms around JongUp once more, a frown etched across his lips. As much as he loved his members, he absolutely hated what two of them had done to JongUp. "Try and sleep. I'll stay here with you. They can do the schedule without us," the elder whispered softly, running his fingers through JongUp's soft locks, knowing the smaller was crying again due to the trembling he felt against his chest.

_No matter what, I will always love you, JongUppie_, HimChan wanted to say to JongUp, but merely kept his lips shut. He just did what he had been doing for the past 2 months; holding JongUp while he cried until he fell asleep, all while playing with his hair and softly singing.

\---


	3. "I don't want you anymore."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurt.

_"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung."_ JunHong whined at the elder, kicking his feet out as if he were a mere child. "Fuck off, Zelo. I'm trying to work," YongGuk groaned and continued typing away on his laptop, only to be met with a flick to the forehead.

"YAH." YongGuk raised his voice, rubbing the forming red spot on his precious forehead as he glared at the big man baby that was their maknae. JunHong, smiling innocently, looked up at YongGuk from his spot on the couch. "Pay attention to me," he pouted, now moving to lay across YongGuk and his laptop - resulting in the expensive machine to clatter softly to the floor due to JunHong's weight.

YongGuk's eye twitched as he watched his laptop fall, now glaring at JunHong who only kept smiling at him. "You have your little boyfriend. Why do you keep bothering me. Go bother him," the elder grumbled and let out another deep sigh as JunHong now fully climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

"Mm, JongUp hyung isn't home and... I thought we could, y'know... do that thing again?" JunHong wiggled his brows suggestively - which caused YongGuk to widen his eyes and look around cautiously. "Yah. That was one time, and.. we can't do that again. What if he finds out?" He dropped his voice to a low whisper, but his hands somehow found their way to rest on JunHong's outer thighs.

The younger pouted and let out a meek sigh. "He won't be home tonight. He's at the studio. Come on!! We had so much fun. He didn't even notice me limping!" JunHong tried to reason and proceeded on bouncing on YongGuk's lap. "At least.. just a little kiss?" JunHong whispered and grinned in triumph when YongGuk gave him a defeated look.

"Fine. Just one," YongGuk murmured and ascended a hand to cup JunHong's neck, his fingers covering the expanse of skin down to his neck. JunHong grinned and leaned in first, connecting their lips into what seemed an innocent kiss at first to YongGuk, but then the younger let his tongue slip out and graze along YongGuk's lower lip.

The elder - surprised by the action - let out a faint grunt and slipped his hand further back to grip JunHong's soft locks, allowing his lips to part to further deepen the kiss despite him saying they shouldn't have really been doing this again. JunHong was pleased with it so far and used the opportunity to slip his tongue into YongGuk's mouth, attempting to tangle their tongues together and assert 'dominance' (or so he thought) but YongGuk easily won that little battle and it made JunHong whimper.

Upon hearing the whimper that he felt into the kiss as well, YongGuk exhaled deeply through his nostrils, his tongue exploring the youngers wet cavern before he pulled back to catch his breath, looking into JunHong's eyes.

Without saying another word, he leaned back into connect their lips into a hot kiss, tongues tangling while YongGuk's right hand began to trail up JunHong's thigh, fingers by the hem of his shirt. As the kiss continued, the elder's hand finally slipped under JunHong's shirt and felt the hard muscle quiver under his cold fingers, feeling the soft whine that left JunHong's lips. YongGuk smirked against the youngers lips and took that as a means to continue, the thought that the younger was in a relationship going out the window.

YongGuk's hand traveled upwards, fingers following the curve of JunHong's v line, across his abdomen and higher up on his chest. With every movement of his hand, JunHong whimpered into the kiss and brought his hands to YongGuk's hair to tug on it.

"Mm," YongGuk groaned faintly, the sound deep and resonating from deep within his chest as his fingers soon found the small perked bud on JunHong's chest, his thumb grazing over it while his index finger met it and he gave it a soft pinch. JunHong tensed up, his back arching but he whined again and YongGuk gently pinched the bud again.

JunHong tugged YongGuk's hair again, unconsciously bucking his hips down onto the elders lap which caused YongGuk's free hand to suddenly make it's way to the youngers ass, pushing him back down onto his lap.

Now full on sucking face and grinding against each other on the couch in the living room, both males were to caught up in each other to hear the front door open, or to hear the soft gasp.

"O-Oh..."

Both suddenly pulled away from each other; JunHong scrambling off YongGuk's lap to fall onto the floor and yank his shirt down while YongGuk quickly ignored his heating face and looked up, only to widen his eyes at the person standing there. "J-JongUp.."

The second youngest stood in shock, his fingers barely hanging onto the bag in his hand as his lower lip began to quiver, tears brimming his eyes.

"B-Baby, hey..," JunHong nervously stumbled to his feet, clearing his throat awkwardly as he stared at his boyfriend, the guilt suddenly settling in as he witnessed the first tear to fall down JongUp's reddened cheek. "I-I didn't think you were gonna be home yet..," he tried to say but was met with a pained look in JongUp's eyes.

YongGuk mentally cursed and covered his face with both hands, his heart beating erratically in his chest. "U-Uppie.. it was my fault. I'm sorry-." He tried to talk but was silenced when JongUp raised his hand, struggling to keep his composure.

"H-How long?" JongUp's voice cracked and both males immediately looked down at the floor. "How long... h-has this...," the smaller gestures between the two, sniffling softly as his voice cracked. "HOW LONG?!" He yelled, which caused the other members that were outside to burst into the dorms, looking around frantically but all stopped behind JongUp when their eyes landed on YongGuk on the couch, JunHong nervously playing with his shirt, and JongUp ready to cry.

JunHong was the first to speak up, but his voice was small. "The... the second time...," he whispered and his shoulders slumped when JongUp let out pained whimper. "Is.. G-God, I'm so stupid...," JongUp fought back his tears and dropped his bag to the floor, sprinting away from the living room to go to his room and slam the door shut. DaeHyun immediately ran to JongUp's room and barged in unannounced but it was clear from the sounds that JongUp was sobbing.

"Shit," YongGuk cursed and sighed deeply, glancing at all the members, especially HimChan and YoungJae who were rather confused.

JunHong had tears in his eyes and he rubbed them with his sleeve, his own lip trembling before he silently stalked to his room and gently shut the door.

"So.... what did we almost walk in to...?" YoungJae finally spoke, raising a brow at YongGuk but glanced back at JongUp's door, the sound of DaeHyun's singing being heard faintly.

"I fucked up. JunHong fucked up. And now... he's in their crying," YongGuk blantantly said and frowned, his heart feeling heavy.

HimChan and YoungJae seemed to have caught on and both scowled, shaking their heads. "You and JunHong did it again, didn't you?" HimChan sighed, which was a surprising statement to YongGuk. "How did y.-"

HimChan sighed again, but this time YoungJae spoke.

_"You were loud last time. Everyone heard. Including JongUp."_


	4. Never Leave Me Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Okay, this one shot is different and I apologize--- LOL

"Fuck. Off." JunHong frowned, staring at the screen in front of him, trying to be engrossed in the film that was playing off his laptop, but of course, JongUp was having none of it.

"You said you would play with me!" The cat hybrid wailed, his sleek, black tail swishing side to side as he tugged on JunHong's shirt sleeve, pouting and whining. "First, you said you would take me to the park, and then you said you would take me out for ice cream but you haven't done either of those things. How long do I have to waaaaaaait?" JongUp plopped right onto his butt by the chair, whimpering while his black ears on the top of his head folded back, clerly giving away his emotions of being sad. 

JunHong scowled and looked away from watching Captain America, hitting the space bar to pause the movie. "I did say I would do those things with you... didn't I?" He sighed, looking down as JongUp looked up, his eyes glossy as if struggling not to cry. "Alright, kitten. Let's go." To those words, JongUp's ears immediately perked up and he jumped up, only to land on JunHong's lap, squealing and hugging the other tightly. "Thank youuuuu~!" The smaller chirped before running out of the office space of the small apartment and to the shared bedroom, rummaging through the drawers, or so, JunHong assumed as he heard a bunch of clattering, ultimately figuring JongUp would end up wearing one of his sweaters anyways.

With a chuckle, JunHong closed his laptop and set it up on his desk, adjusting a picture frame that stood proudly. In the frame, was a photo JunHong had taken two years ago, when he first found JongUp alone in an alley way. It felt typical. Good guy finds injured guy and saves him, they fall in love, athough... that actually did end up happening. 

He still remembered walking home that night, the rain pouring down hard as thunder clapped in the distance, though lightening filled the sky with every strike. He tightened the coat he wore, rain pelting down against any exposed skin and it didn't help that it was freezing outside. he wasn't even sure how he ended up in the dull part of town, but ultimately found himself drawn to the sounds of small whimpers, brows furrowing at the center. His steps slowed down until he eventually paused, staring down the dark alley that seemed to be looking back at him.

"Spooky.. Maybe I'm hearing things." JunHong mumbled to himself, stuffing his hands into his pockets and was about to keep walking forward to try and catch the buss but then he heard it again. Those whimpers.

Someone sounded like they were in pain, and being Mr. Detective over here (or at least, he thinks he's a detective) decided to trudge forward, kicking away broken bottles from his path as he ventured forth, thinking he found the source of the sounds but, there was a lot of boxes. "Huh?" He frowned and bent lower, his hand lifting at one of the boxes and he gasped, heart nearly shattering in his chest at the sight.

Holed up in a small box was a thin boy, covered in dirt, and what looked like dried blood. The boy was visibly shivering, his skin pale but what horrified him more was when he moved the boxes more, and the streetlamp at the end of the alleyway illuminated more of the boy. He was a hybrid; a broke hybrid at that. It looked as if the poor thing had been beaten, it's ears ripped and bleeding, one of them looking infected. The hybrid's tail was bent oddly, wrapped in poorly done bandage but what caught him off guard was the way the boy was holding his side, and then he noticed something else. As the hybrid tried breathing, it looked like only part of his chest was moving, the other not so much.

"Shit!" JunHong cursed, starling the hybrid which caused the poor thing to whimper loudly and cry out, trying to push away from him. "No, shhh.. shh..." JunHong moved the box more out of the way and then took his coat off, ignoring the frigid rain that fell onto his now exposed arms. He carefully draped it over the hybrid and then scooped him up, letting out a breath of relief when it seemed the hybrid had given up, or maybe thought he was being carried off to be disposed of. _Great thinking_, he thought to himself, looking down at the poor thing, but he was just as shocked to see the hybrid staring up at him, his eyes a dull green, as if his life had just been sucked from him.

"Hey, little guy..." JunHong kept his voice low, not wanting to startle the poor thing even more, or try to move as to cause any more internal damage to the boy, as he assumed something must have happened due to the odd movement of the hybrids chest.

The hybrid only grunted in response before beginning to cry again, leaving JunHong with a shocked, yet soft expression. Without uttering another word, he silently walked around the town with the cry hybrid, stopping random passerby's to try and find a doctor that looked at hybrids, and thank god, he finally found one... two hours later.

JunHong nearly kicked the dor in, shivering and soaked to the bone as the hybrid had fallen fast asleep, presumably because the boy was finally warm, covered in JunHong's jacket but also held against his chest.

"Hello?" He called out, almost desperately, his teeth chattering. Upon the noise, a man with long, curly dark hair came out from the back room, frowning at the sight of the duo but without question, he walked right up to them. "I'd say we are closed, since we are, but seems like we've got a bit of an emergency here." The doctor murmured, resulting in JunHong to whine. "I-I just found him... and we've been walking around for two hours trying to find a doctor but I couldn't bring him to an ER as most Er's have a policy against hybrids and so I asked around for a doctor who could look at him and we found you after two long hours and---." JunHong kept rambling, though the doctor seemed to tune it out as he checked the hybrid, waking the smaller up. "Bring him back here." 

The doctor led JunHong into the back room, pointing at the table for JunHong to set the hybrid down, looking curiously around. "His chest is..." JunHong flailed his arms and hands for a moment before just pointing, watching as the hyrbid's chest kept doing the odd thing, one side rising while the other didn't. The doctor just raised a brow and leaned over to whisper something into the hybrid's ear, the hybrid nodding. The doctor then nodded and walked away, grabbing gloves and a few supplies but JunHong was left confused. 

"Ummmm. What'd you whisper to him?" The taller frowned, folding his wet and cold arms over his chest, trying to make himself appear bigger and stronger, despite the need to curl up in tens of thousands of blankets to try and warm up. The doctor sighed and then frowned, grabbing a tube of what JunHong assumed was ointment, watching as he started applying it to the hybrid's torn ears.

"I asked him if he was abused." The doctor simply put, and JunHong frowned even more. "Abused...?" He looked more confused, glancing at the hybrid who shyly looked away before looking at the doctor, realization soon following through. "Oh."

"Most hybrids on the streets are abused." The doctor continued, lifting his gaze to look at JunHong before back down at the hybrid. "Either abused as sex slaves, or used as punching bags, it doesn't matter. If you don't have a collar, people like to pick them off, and this little guy here was just another victim. Although... by the looks of the scarring on his ears, this isn't the first time something like this has happened." The doctor explained. JunHong just looked horrified, looking between the doctor, the hybrid, and then his feet. "Why would people do that to them?"

The doctor sighed, not answering the question for some time before finally opening his mouth. "People don't like things they don't understand. No one truly knows where hybrids came from, or why they even exist." At those words, the hybrid whine and the doctor shushed him. "Just as we humans want to poke and prod at new things as we discover them, people want to do the same to hybrids, or, as humanity has shown us, they look towards violence. Most hybrids are easy to pick on. Especially when they are small." The doctor smiled slightly and grabbed clean gauze from a drawer, wrapping the smaller's ears up. Then, he began working to try and clean up the rest of the boy, although his hands moved to the hyrbid's chest, an audible, bone-chilling crack filling the room which made JunHong flinch. The hybrid cried out but took in a large gasp of air, his chest rising and falling normally now. "Their bodies are different then ours. Scientists want to find out more, but ultimately, people don't care. These poor things get sold off, and are treated like garbage. Most of them are caring. And... in need of a bath." The doctor wrinkled his nose, causing the hybrid to let out a tiny giggle, which somehow made JunHong's heart flutter in his chest, and that was the end of it.

Ever since that day, JunHong started taking care of the hybrid, but it wasn't until two weeks after Junhong had taken him in that he learned the boy's name, as he really never spoke.

JongUp.

The hybrid's name was JongUp, a name he would never forget.

JunHong let his thumb brush along the frame of the picture before jolting in surprise when he felt cold hands covering his eyes, only to frown. "JongUp. You and I live alone. It will always be you touching me with your cold hands." The taller chuckled, causing JongUp to giggle and wrap his arms around JunHong's neck from behind. "Park, park!" The hybrid started chanting again, bouncing up and down while sporting one of JunHong's sweaters. Secretly, he loved it when JongUp wore his things, always making him look smaller than he was, but what he loved the most was... well, JongUp. Just him. He had fallen for the little thing long ago, and it seemed JongUp had done the same to him.

"Hey." JunHong stood up from his chair, gently grasping JongUp's wrist and tugging the smaller into his chest, looking down at him with a soft grin. "I love you." He whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to each of JongUp's reddening cheeks. "I-I love you, too, Junnie~." The smaller shyly spoke, glancing up at the other before squealing when he was lifted up into strong arms.

"Good. Now that that is taken care of, let's go the park, yeah?" JunHong smirked, although he wished he had ear plugs in as JongUp started squealing, chanting 'park, park park' in his ear, all the way until they actually got to the park.

Man, did he love that little guy.


End file.
